


Memories

by Habanero00



Series: What a Kitty! [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cat Hybrid Nakamoto Yuta, Cat/Human Hybrids, Discrimination, Falling In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hybrids, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Memories, Protective Lee Taeyong, Slice of Life, Soft Nakamoto Yuta, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habanero00/pseuds/Habanero00
Summary: Taeyong didn't believe in love at first sight until he saw a boy sitting alone with a colorful headscarf on his head.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong & Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: What a Kitty! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574086
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Memories

Yuta has always been considered a class recluse and weirdo. The boy wore body-covering clothes, turtlenecks up to his neck or scarves, even when it was summer. His head was always covered by a colorful headscarf or cap so that no one in the class even knew what color his hair was. Nakamoto hasn't had any friends since he moved to Korea. He came here when a rich family bought him from a Hybrid's Orphan Home in Japan. It was there that the boy spent most of his childhood after his family abandoned him.

The Japanese boy was one of the seven children who were born into his family. However, he was the only one born as a hybrid. It met with such disappointment of his parents that they finally decided to give him to the orphanage. Nakamoto was five at the time and he still remembered how he begged his mother not to leave him in an unknown place. The boy spent all his childhood there and only when he was fifteen years old a rich family from Korea decided to buy him. He came to Seoul without knowing the language, which made him unable to communicate with the foster family. All household duties fell on his shoulders, and when he made the slightest mistake, he was severely punished for it.

At the age of sixteen, Yuta exceptionally went to high school, thanks to the connections his family had. He was quiet, modest and introverted, which deterred potential friends from him.

One evening, when the boy returned home, he was awaited by bad news. It was time for him to be marked, so since then an ugly and heavy collar hung around his neck, which proved that the boy is a hybrid, someone less important than people. The shame and bitterness he felt when he looked at himself in the mirror made the Japanese decide to hide it at all costs. It was a hard job because hiding the tail and ears was difficult enough, and the thick collar was noticeable from far away. Because of his attitude, people avoided him like the plague, but now that he was completely standing out by his outfit, they began to whisper behind him and tease him in every possible way.

In the spring, when the Japanese were seventeen, a new student moved to his class. He was slim with black short hair and an unreadable expression. He introduced himself to the class as Lee Taeyong and, unfortunately, took a seat next to Yuta on the desk, because only this one was free. It was obvious that Nakamoto was sitting alone. He also solved all group tasks or projects individually, because no one wanted to do it with him. So it was normal to feel the anxiety that arose in Yuta when a new student sat down next to him. However, everything returned to normal after a few days. Yuta was alone again because Taeyong turned out to be a very friendly guy, so everyone wanted to have him, at least for a moment. It was not that the Japanese were disappointed because he didn't expect anything, but some part of him wanted the charming young man to pay him a little attention.

It was the end of May when Yuta understood the hopelessness of his situation. Looking at Taeyong from afar led him to have a crush on him. Don't get him wrong, Lee was charming, he was laughing all the time and Yuta wanted nothing more than to make friends with him.

The sound of a bell announcing the beginning of the next lesson snapped him out of his thoughts. Yuta pulled out books to the subject he hated - the Korean language. No matter how hard he tried, he always got low grades, due to bad grammar, pronunciation or lack of understanding. The whole class at least twice a week could make fun of how Yuta confronts Korean and collects waves of criticism from his teacher. Today, it wasn't going to be any different. The professor ordered the students to open the textbook on the poem and asked Yuta to read. The boy swallowed nervously, and his hands began to sweat. He struggled to the next lines, which the teacher corrected now and then. He stopped right at the very end when he heard a malicious laugh and comment that it was a shame not to be able to read fluently, being almost an adult.

The Japanese's lower lip quivered and tears welled up in his eyes. When the teacher insisted to finally finish the text, Yuta was ready to get up and run to the bathroom to plunge into despair. Suddenly he felt a gentle touch on his cold hand and a melodious voice reached his ears motivating him not to give up. Nakamoto swallowed and finished the text, then immediately received harsh criticism because of the unnecessary waste of lesson time. However, nothing mattered to Yuta because he still could feel that Taeyong was holding his hand.

"Great job." He whispered in his ear and as if nothing had happened and went back to writing notes, but still without letting go of the Japanese's hand. They continued like that to the end of the lesson until the hybrid slipped its hand out, but his colleague noticed it.

"If you want, I can help you with Korean, and in return, you can teach me Japanese." Lee smiled at him broadly.

"H-how do you know I speak Japanese." Nakamoto looked at him suspiciously and tried to read thoughts from his colleague's face.

"I would recognize this accent everywhere, plus people told me." Hearing the answer, the Japanese shuddered at the thought of what more they are telling about him.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. " Yuta answered uncertainly, and the Korean looked disappointed.

"It's a pity. I thought that will help us to be friends." Lee whispered, lowering his head and the Japanese felt sorry for him, so he finally agreed to his proposal.

From then on, they would meet every day after school in the library to give each other lessons. However, these meetings soon turned into something more and the two friends could be seen almost always together. They had lunch, spent breaks and walked home together. Their relationship began to flourish and Taeyong more and more often signaled to Yuta that he would like to have with him something more than just friendship.

Summer began and the heat came with it. Yuta more and more often suffered from weakness caused by overheating of his body. Regardless of it, he didn't change anything afraid of how everyone would react when they discover that he's a hybrid. He was sure they would give him hell because he was disliked enough even now. He was also afraid of Taeyong's reaction, which he has become very close to in recent weeks. So far, the Korean hasn't shown any reluctance about what Yuta looked or dressed like. The boy nevertheless doubted that even someone like him would like to hang out with a hybrid.

Nakamoto was sitting, as usual, on his last desk by the window, and Taeyong was accompanying him. They were both absorbed in reading the new volume of the manga, which was written in the original language, so the Japanese were helping his friend understand the phrases that Lee couldn't cope with.

The classroom door opened wide and an unknown man entered. After hitting the book on the table, all the attention of the class rested on the mysterious man. It turned out that their teacher had an accident and the school assigned someone else for them as a substitute. The professor was harsh and students were silent as he read their names to check attendance. When it was Yuta's turn, the boy froze because the scary-looking man looked at him sourly. He didn't expect what will happen a moment later. The man ordered Yuta to take his headscarf off his head. When Nakamoto refused, he came over and forcibly pulled it off his hair, despite the boy's protests and resistance. Shocked whispers spread throughout the class as the Yuta's cat ears straightened on his head. The boy felt sick, hearing the laughter and cruel words of contempt directed to him. He got up quickly from the desk and ran out of the classroom, ignoring the surroundings. When he reached the toilets, he slammed into the last cabin and slump over the tiles, unable to stop the sob that left his mouth.

The teenager had no idea how much time he had spent on the dirty floor, but a knock on the door ripped him out of the trance. He begged the other person to leave him alone, but when he heard the voice of his dear friend, Yuta froze in place. No words could come out of his mouth, which was clenching on his fluffy tail. Somehow, Taeyong managed to open the cabin door and the boys' eyes met again. Nakamoto expected to read in them disgust, regret, and contempt, but nothing like that happened. His gaze was sad but warm as if he wanted Yuta to trust him and let him come closer. The Japanese curled up more when he heard his name, but shortly afterward his body was embraced by his friend's arms. Unable to control his emotions, the boy began sobbing in the Korean's shoulder until he got hiccups.

The friend helped him up from the floor and led him to the sink to wash his face and hands. They didn't exchange words, but the Japanese didn't feel the need to say anything. He noticed, however, that Lee had a bruised cheek and was holding his headscarf in his hand. Taeyong smiled gently and tied it on his friend's head, as Yuta always did. Then the boys left the toilet and walked down the hall, holding hands all the time. Taeyong told him to wait in front of the class and in a moment he was back with things that belonged to both of them. Nakamoto didn't ask about anything and let himself be moved out of school. They walked in silence until they reached a small cafe, where Lee ordered something to drink for them. After that, he sat down in front of the smaller one and grabbed his hands in his own, which were a bit larger.

"I'm sorry about what happened. " Taeyong said, stroking Yuta's knuckles in a calming manner.

"Did ... did they hurt you?" Asked the Japanese shyly.

"I'll be fine, anyway, it's not important now. What I want to say is that I don't care who you are Yuta. I am your friend and you can always rely on me." He said, looking into the smaller boy's eyes to prove his sincerity.

"Why?" Yuta sobbed. "I am nobody, I am hideous, I look like an animal." The boy tried to hold back the tears, but he failed.

"You are beautiful to me. You have always been." Lee interrupted him and a blush appeared on his face. "As soon as I saw you on the first day, I knew you had to be mine. I was just afraid to talk so as not to frighten you. I don't want to destroy our friendship and maybe this isn't the best moment after what happened today, but I fell in love with you and my feelings won't change, even knowing that you are a hybrid. " The Korean whispered, trying to calm Yuta. That day they became a couple. Nakamoto didn't understand why the perfect Lee Taeyong wanted to be with someone like him, but he was happy to have at least him in his life from now on.

Later it turned out that when Yuta left the class, the Korean went crazy and dealt with anyone who had ever teased him. He even raised his voice, yanking the boy's headscarf from the teacher's hands for which he was slapped. They were both punished with a week's house arrest, but they didn't care. When they came back to school again, they were already a couple, and Yuta wasn't hiding his animal features of appearance. He had Taeyong by his side, so that encouraged him.

That was their relationship until the end of school. They both knew they wanted to be together, but there was only one way Yuta could regain his freedom. So shortly after graduation, Lee proposed to the Japanese, wanting to live with him forever in happiness. Yuta's foster family didn't cause them too much trouble. They were quite happy that they got rid of the hybrid. However, their wedding had to take place traditionally. During it, Taeyong solemnly got rid of Yuta's former collar and founded him a new one, which was a symbol that Nakamoto now became the property of Mr. Lee. After signing the documents, a quick dinner took place and shortly afterward the couple crossed the threshold of Taeyong's apartment.

Yuta, who now had the surname Lee, was standing meekly in the door as he had been taught and trained all these years. When Taeyong closed the door behind him, he turned to his newly married husband and asked him to close his eyes. Nakamoto carried out his order, knowing that nothing makes people happier than their obedient hybrid. To his surprise, the Japanese heard a metal click and a moment later felt loose around his neck. After opening his eyes, he saw that his Master was holding the collar that belonged to him. Not understanding Taeyong's behavior, Yuta looked at him with a question.

"As long as I live, that damn thing won't be around your neck. " Taeyong said disgustedly, throwing the collar into the corner of the room. "I am not your master. You are the same as me, we are equal and I know that it won't be an easy way, but I'll teach you to live a normal life." He said, looking at Yuta with adoration and worship in his eyes, touching his wet from tears cheeks.

Hearing his husband's words, the Japanese couldn't react differently. He had passed through hell from an early age, so it was hard for him to understand that now it was time for him to be happy. He had many fears and felt it would be hard, but with Taeyong by his side, he was sure that they would get through it together.

"I love you. " Lee whispered as he approached Yuta to join their lips in a passionate kiss, making him purr of happiness. Finally, they were together, and only that mattered to them.


End file.
